Fifth Grade Pacts
by Ron4
Summary: Back in the fifth grade, a group of little girls made a pact. It wasn't a normal pact; no, this one involved who they would date. One of which is a surprising revelation to Ryan.


**Fifth Grade Pacts**

Chapter One: Who Happened 

            I watched Seth out of the corner of my eye.  He was peering out of his window, but I could see his virtually transparent reflection on the glass.  Suddenly, I realized that I didn't know much about Seth's past.

            Marissa and Summer's laughs from the front seats shook me out of my stupor, and I looked up.  We were pulling into the Pacific Heights High parking lot.  I let out a deep breath and smoothed my jacket.  Making sure my tie was straight, I grabbed my backpack and nervously fingered one of the straps.

            The girls and Seth hopped out of their doors, but I was a little slower to do so.  We walked to the main entrance of the large, two-story building just as the first bell rang.  The other three were inspecting their schedules, and I realized that I should probably follow suit.

            "AP Chem," Seth groaned.

            "AP Physics," Summer said.  "Guess me and Geekboy'll have to go to the science wing together."  She immediately started walking up the stairs, and Seth hurried up to her.  A few people stared in awe at the sight of Summer Roberts walking with Seth Cohen.  But Summer was used to being stared at.  I knew that she would say something like, "they can just get over it."

            I shook my head and focused my eyes on my first class.  History.

            I looked at Marissa.  "Please don't tell me you have an AP class.  I'm beginning to think that everyone here's a genius."

            She laughed.  It was good to see her laughing, especially so soon after the… incident in Tijuana.  "Nope.  History this hour.  I don't have AP History."

            "But you have other AP classes, don't you?"

            She grinned at me.  "Maybe.  What do you have?"

            "Same.  Do we have the same teacher?"  We compared schedules.  Same class, same teacher.  Cool.

            She led me to the room, since I had no idea where I was going.  About halfway there, I brought up the subject of which I had been thinking about earlier.

            "Can I ask you a question?"

            "Of course," she replied, somewhat surprised.

            "Okay, it's going to sound weird…" I began, and she nodded for me to continue.  "…but I was wondering whether or not Seth had been with anyone before I got here."

            This surprised her more so than my first question.  "You mean if he had a girlfriend?" 

            I nodded, shoving my hands in my pockets.  Why did I ask?  I probably sounded like a total fool.  But what's done is done.  And I really was curious.

             "Well," she said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "I suppose there were a couple of girls.  That I know of, anyway."  She added the last sentence hastily, and although it made prefect sense for what we were talking about, it sounded strangely out of place.  There was a short pause, and she realized that it was a go-ahead, a subtle hint to continue.  "Um… who was there?  He was with Stacey Johansen for a little while during our freshman year.  And there was Julia Parks for about a week last year.  She was a bitch.  She dumped him because he mentioned Summer's name once, or so I've heard.  It's not like her _called _her Summer.  Anyway, that's all I really know."

             "He's never been in a long-term relationship?"

            Marissa bit her lip and looked at me, her eyes telling me that there was something she was keeping back.  We reached the classroom just as the final bell rang, and the pointed glare from the teacher sent us to find seats.  She mouthed _I'll tell you later_ to me.  I didn't know what to do, so I turned towards the teacher, who was already talking away in the front of the room.

            But that didn't mean that I was paying attention.  Why had Marissa seemed so guarded?  Did something happen between Seth and a girl that was supposed to be kept under wraps?  Did something happen between Seth and Marissa?  That thought sent me to shoot a quick glance at her, but she was now paying attention to the teacher.  That could be it.  I mean, they are neighbors….

            I tried to push it out of my mind for the rest of the class, and I pretty much manage to do so.  In the hallway after class, Marissa pulled me aside.  "Do you still want to hear about Seth's… um, long-term relationship?" she whispered.

             "So he _did _have one?" I asked.

             "Yeah…"

             "So what's the big deal?"

             "It's been hush-hush for years," Marissa explained awkwardly.

             "What happened?"

             "It's not _what _happened.  It's _who _happened."

             "Who happened?" I asked, confused.

             "Yeah, um… well.  Here she comes now," Marissa told me softly, and she looked at her feet.

            I looked towards where she indicated.  Wait, wait, wait.  There's no way in hell that Seth dated _her_.  No way.  Impossible.

            I really hoped that Marissa was joking….


End file.
